classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:Experts needed/Images editor
= Signup below = User:The Hen I would like to help, I never edited pages because I just made an account, but I'm active, I pay good attention to detail, and I like a job done well. I think I'm as good as any to do this, sure I could go get some edits, or contribute pages, and try make me look better; I just never found that it was necessary. Most of the good information is here, and I can help put the pictures in right for users. (: I also have good experience as a forum designer, coder, editor, and what-not. I use to be head admin of http://www.thadpg.com/ DPG when I played CoD2 way-back when, maybe I could help out with coding as well. Would have to brush up on it a little though. Comments *I believe that the expert badge is given out to those users who have shown an expertise in the given field. Seeing as you have never edited on this wiki before, I would have to vote no for your request for being the images expert. Once you have a sizable number of quality edits pertaining to that field, I would suggest you reapply. 14:18, February 25, 2013 (UTC) *As Ryan said, the badge is given out to those who have made contributions to the wiki already. I would love to see consistent, long-term contributions here, especially in light of your experience. After that, we'll be happy to reconsider. Raylan13 (talk) 01:33, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Icecreamcaekbot I believe I would be best because I have found out that I like renaming files. But it goes much father than just renaming them, I put it the adequate research into each file so that I can find an appropriate and descriptive name for each file. As seen I know how to rename file pages quickly and efficiently with the help of a user script that may be found here. I have set a current goal of renaming 50 images by Friday (which I will most likely accomplish). I have currently renamed and updated the file links of 27 images. I thank you for your time and consideration. Icecreamcaekbot talk• 03:41, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :I am going to have to abandon this application. After I removed Administrator rights (Javascript is done!) I am no longer able to rename images (I only had 51 left D:). Icecreamcaekbot talk• 05:23, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Comments My hunch right now, given the experience you've demonstrated on the dev wiki, is to give my support; however, I'd like a layman's explanation of the script, if you wouldn't mind Raylan13 (talk) 20:31, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :You need to go an manually rename each image manually, the script just goes and changes the file link in the pages it is transcluded in to the new file name. For example You rename File:WoWwiki.png to File:WowWiki4.png Normally all the pages with file links to WoWwiki.png would show up as broken file links. This script goes through the pages and changes WoWwiki.png to WowWiki4.png so that the file is displayed. It does not actually aid in the renaming process, just the file link updating process. Icecreamcaekbot talk• 21:15, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I too would like to give my support, however, do you have any access to image editing software? It's not required, but would definitely be a plus. 22:01, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :I have access to a web-based photoshop like software. Icecreamcaekbot talk• 22:10, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Lil' Miss Rarity Hello, I am back after a long vacation due to a few technical issues. Glad to say I have even more experience with images and even have access to some fairly serious imageediting siftware. I still depend on my old script to rename files efficiently and it works out pretty well. If you need anything from me don't hesitate to just ask. -- 11:11, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Comments My support stands pretty much as it did before, though others might want to see some recent activity before throwing their comments in the proverbial hat Raylan13 (talk) 19:50, April 7, 2014 (UTC)